The Three Brothers
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Milo, Benjamin, and Remy Stone have traveled from a portal into Equestria. What will happen when these brothers come to see the ponies that their little brother Remy has watched on TV for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I figured another Fimfiction story deserved to be on this site for people that actually likes this story. I know it might not be my personal best, but I figured this is my treat to you guys.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I own the rights to the original characters Remy, Milo and Ben._

Chapter 1: One World to the Other

"Oh my gosh it's on" Remy screamed as he race downstairs hearing the familiar tune of the show he has been watching for four years straight.

Remy Stone lived in an apartment complex with his two brothers. Remy was into cartoons for most of his eighteen years of living. Despite his young adult age, Remy was a child at heart.

"What are you watching" Milo was walking downstairs as he saw his youngest brother pulling up a table. The young ginger haired boy poured a bowl of cereal and smiled seeing the familiar show of talking horses was coming on.

"Oh no, we are not watching that show" Milo cried out as he shook his head hearing the tune of the show to be that girly show made by that toy company.

"Come on, I let you watch your gruesome movies, why can't you let me watch this show?" Remy complained

"Because the show is for little girls, not young men who waste their lives watching ridiculous shows like this?" Milo argued.

Milo has heard all about the fandom that this show about talking ponies having adventures had. He felt he was losing his little brother to the show that somehow was gaining an audience for some strange reason.

"Come on, bro" Benjamin looked at his older brother, yet he smiled seeing the enjoyment of his younger brother.

"Don't tell me you're sucked into this show too" Milo exclaimed. "Remy, step back from the TV, You'll hurt your eyes that way"

"Okay" Remy said as he moved away from where he was.

Milo shook his head as he went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. The eldest brother of the Stone siblings has heard about this show's rise in popularity and he was trying to understand how such a girly show was getting fans as if they were the next big thing.

"Don't you see how happy this show makes him? You know it helps him with his Autism" Benjamin nods.

Benjamin was the middle child between Milo and Remy. He admitted the show was girly and couldn't stand the sight of seeing the commercials, but as long as the show made Remy happy. Ben grabbed a cereal box and poured it into two bowls for Milo and himself.

"Yea, I know. I don't even understand how such a show could have such a great hype" Milo said pouring milk into both bowls and sat down with his younger brother. "Remy, what did I just say about standing so close to the TV?"

"Milo, you need to learn how to let Remy have a little fun in his life. As long as he is happy, I have no problems" Ben smiled as he took a bite of his cereal.

"You need to understand that not everyone could live their life in a fantasy land" Milo gulped down his cereal.

"Well, I am sorry that my ex-girlfriend liked the show so much that she got him hooked on it" Benjamin smirked as his comment was directed towards Milo.

"I told you never to mention her again" Milo glared as he looked at Benjamin. Milo could feel Ben was egging him on.

"Ummm guys" Remy softly spoke. The two brothers didn't hear him like usual.

"Well, I am sorry that I spend most of my nights sobbing like a little girl whining 'oh I miss my Ashley. Why did Ashley break up with me?' Gees, a spoiled brat whines less than you do" Benjamin glared at his brother.

"Ummm guys" Remy asked again, hoping that his brothers would hear him.

"THAT IT" Milo glared as he jumped from his seat to Benjamin's chair as the two siblings started to wrestle on the floor. Remy ran over as he sighed in annoyance. It was the usual sight that his two brothers were fighting over who was better than the other. Remy had enough of it.

"YOU GUYS" Remy roared at them. His roar caused the two brothers to stop fighting for the moment and focused their anger on him.

"What" They both shouted at Remy.

"A portal" The young autistic man pointed at a portal that was coming out of the TV.

"Remy, what did you do this time?" Milo jumped from where he was and made his way to a TV remote. He hoped that it was just a glitch in the system. "You and your dumb show"

"It's not dumb" Remy glared as he looked at his eldest brother.

"Just fix the TV, Milo" Ben sat down trying to nurse the bruised arm Milo gave him.

"I'm trying to, but it won't get fixed" Milo groaned as he tried to press as many buttons as he could.

"Why are you two always saying that I wreck everything" Remy was about to cry. Milo ignored his brother as he really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Is it because of me personally, or is it that I have Autism and you feel like I am a danger to myself" Remy said

"I said be quiet idiot" Milo roared at Remy. This caused the young man to sit down on the couch while the brother tried to fix the TV.

"Here, I can unplug the TV" Remy said to his brothers. Ben tried to stop him, but Remy was too fast for him. He hoped that by unplugging the cord, maybe he would be in Milo's good grace again.

"Remy don't….look out" Milo and Benjamin screamed. When Remy tried to do what he wanted to do, the portal had other plans. It took the youngest of them and was sucking him in slowly.

"AHHHHH" He cried out "Milo, Ben, help me"

Ben and Milo both grabbed onto his arms hoping their combine strength would be enough to pull their little brother with them. Milo looked at Remy seeing the same fear in his eyes. Milo had that same fear in his eyes when their parents died in that car crash.

No Milo thought to himself I am not losing you too

Milo tried to pull Remy with all his strength, but the portal kept pulling him in. "Hey, Tech Wiz, pull with those muscle you said you had"

"Curse my lack of upper body strength" Ben muttered to himself as he used the couch trying to pull their little brother with them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Remy shouted as his arms slipped through his brother's sweaty palms.

Ben and Milo looked in horror seeing their little brother hurling inside the portal of an unknown destination. Ben tried to go forward, but Milo stopped him.

"I am not losing you too" Milo said shouting at his brother.

"That is a portal dumb-dumb. It probably leads to someplace. We need to follow it and possibly find Remy" Benjamin screamed as he collected a bag tossing unknown ideas into it. "If you want to stay here and cry some more that's fine with me. Our brother is in that portal, so unless you have another idea. I say I am going into that portal and saving our brother. He is not going in there alone" Benjamin smiled. His first reason of journeying into the portal was saving his younger brother. Ben couldn't deny that whatever that portal was leading to, it must be somewhere magical where they could have an adventure.

Milo nods fiercely and jumped into the portal of certain doom with his brother Ben. The two collected their hands and felt the strange vortex of the portal.

XxxX

As the two brothers journeyed into the portal, they both looked upon the swirls of the portal. They both thought it was a fascinating place. It was sky blue and had the appearance of a tornado.

"I see Remy" Ben saw the swirling of the portal plus a dark image to be of a screaming eighteen year old man.

"I got him" Milo screamed as he shot himself like a speeding arrow in order to do his duty as an older brother.

"Hey, he's my brother too" Ben told his older brother imitating his speeding arrow posture.

The two made their way to Remy, who quickly notices the brothers. "Are you two crazy? What are you doing here? There's no way of getting back to our apartment."

"You didn't think we had a way back up" Milo smirked as he held a black string which was his bungle cord. "Now, hang on to me"

Ben and Remy did what Milo instructed and felt the powerful cord stopped them from going forward into the other portal. Milo looked at his younger brothers seeing that they were alright.

"Okay, now just pull yourself up the cord" Milo said

Remy attempted to go first when he noticed something strange about the portal they all went through. "Umm slight problem with that"

"What now?" Milo complained

"I see the cord has been cut" Remy hesitantly said with a smile.

Milo and Ben looked up seeing their brother was right as the cut cord was coming to them. They quickly noticed that the bungle cord must have been cut by the portal.

"Oh that's just perFFFFEEEECCCCTTTTTTTTT" Milo screamed as the three brothers were speeding up seeing another portal opening up.

"This couldn't get any worse" Benjamin screamed

Suddenly, the two brothers noticed that Remy's hands weren't hands anymore. They looked like hooves that horses have.

"AHHHHH, I have hooves" Remy screamed at first. "AHHHH, so do you guys"

"What the heck are you…." Milo said before he noticed that Remy was right in his claims.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Ben screamed wiggling his hooves.

The three brothers quickly noticed that it wasn't just their hands were being changed. Their whole bodies were being changed by what appears to be the portal's magic. Each of the brothers was screaming in agony as their bodies turned into something different, yet it was also familiar to them.

"AHHH, we're Ponies" Milo and Ben screamed

"Wait, we're ponies" Remy suddenly realized what was happening to them as he knew what the portal was leading them to.

"Guys, follow me, I think I know where to go" Remy smiled leaning more towards the portal.

Milo and Ben tried to stop Remy from journeying forward, but there was no other place to stop at.

Remy just hoped that the beings that lied on the other side of the portal were as nice as they were on the show.

XxxX

In Ponyville,

Twilight looked to the skies using her telescope. The Princess of Friendship was exploring the night time sky hoping to do a little star gazing. It was a hobby of hers that has existed ever since she was a filly. Twilight found Luna's night time sky especially calming. For some reason, it brought more happiness in Twilight's face. However, not all was right with Twilight.

Ever since the defeat of Tirek, Twilight has been feeling particularly lonely. Twilight never understood why she seemed to have this loneliness. Spike and the others tried to reassure her everything was alright, but Twilight couldn't help but feel this strange sense that something was missing from her life.

"I have great friends, a town that cares a lot about me, books and a large castle. Why am I still feeling this loneliness" Twilight felt that maybe a walk around Ponyville would calm her nerves.

The princess of Friendship walked over seeing that her number one assistant, Spike was asleep in his small bed. She kissed the top of his head and smiled. He deserved a night to sleep, so she took a cloak and went into Ponyville alone.

XxxX

As Twilight made her way into Ponyville, she took great notice of how empty the streets were.

Well, she couldn't say that it was completely empty. She saw various mares and colts coming outside to either take out trash, check their mails, and even going on dates. Twilight saw that many restaurants were opening late due to date night.

For some strange reason, Twilight felt that her lonely heart was connected to how she saw various couples in Ponyville. Why was she bothered by this? Many ponies were out having dates. They might be either married, dating or having their first or seventh date.

Twilight sighed as she decided to ignore the various couples and try to get some sleep back at the castle. She didn't even understand why she exited the castle in the first place.

"Oooooohhh, a shooting star" A mare in red smiled

"Wait a minute, three shooting stars" A colt in blue corrected his marefriend.

Twilight turned around seeing what the couple was looking at. From the sky that casing a powerful moonlight, Twilight could see three shoot stars hurling over the sky. At first, Twilight thought it was weird seeing three shooting stars in the sky at the same time. It was a high probability of such an event would occur. Twilight knew it had a one to three billion six hundred twenty million seven hundred thousand six hundred forty percent chance of that happening. The alicorn saw the shooting stars hurling towards the Ever free Forest.

Twilight felt in her heart that those shooting stars were calling to her. Twilight groaned knowing she should be asleep, yet the curious young mare wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her hooves. Curiosity was killing her inside. It kept telling her to explore the area of the forest, to take a peek at her mystery stars. Using her wings, Twilight flew up high in the sky to see what these "Shooting Stars" were.

Twilight saw the wreckage of the Ever free forest. About a tenth of the forest was spread apart due to the actions of these three shooting stars. Twilight found what she was looking for seeing that the demolished trees stopped about the edge of a cliff.

Twilight flew down to confront the shooting stars that had caused quite a scene and ruckus in the forest. The purple alicorn noticed the large group animals' dispersing into the forest after they had sensed her presence.

"Alright, shooting stars tell me what you are" Twilight said causing her horn to illuminate the area around her. To her shock, she saw these shooting stars weren't stars at all. They were three stallions that had crashed landed from an unknown origin. Twilight noticed their groans as if they were injured. The princess took this as a sight that they needed help. Twilight went to the first hole to her left.

"Hello, are you three alright" Twilight said as she saw the raven haired red coat earth pony with a wrench as his flank.

"Remy….when I wake up….from this" He mumbled "I will...kill….you"

Twilight was very confused and immediately let go of the earth pony feeling how hot he was. She exited the first hole and entered the hole in the middle. She approached the green coat, brown mane of the Pegasus that was unconscious at the moment.

"Will you two stop it, stop acting like little girls" The colt said before he fell into unconsciousness.

Twilight exited the hole still resting with questions than answers. Twilight felt she would gain more understanding if the last colt was to speak up. She gaze upon his body seeing that he was a blue coat unicorn with crimson red hair. Twilight slowly approached the unicorn hoping that he was alright.

"Milo….Ben….Are you two….Alright?" The blue stallion asked with a whisper "We're in Equestria…..yaaaaaaaaa"

Twilight pulled the three colts out of the holes with her magic. She was very confused wondering where they came from. Twilight was wrestling with multiple theories in her brain. However, her thinking would have to wait as she felt the hit of raindrops on her head.

It was raining hard.

Twilight immediately took a large branch from the broken tree. It was a branch where there were more leaves than a branch. She could have used her wings to carry the colts one by one. However, that idea flew away as she noticed the vulture that perched themselves on the remaining branches. She had to take all three of them at the same time. Twilight could feel those vultures were hungry and the three ponies that were on the leaves looked taste to them. Twilight couldn't risk the chance of her not making it in time to have two of them captured by the vultures.

She put the colts right next to one another and decided to take them to a place that wasn't far from where they were.

"Maybe Zecora can tell me about these strange ponies?" Twilight said as she used her magic to pull the branch as the three colts were unconscious at the moment.

It wouldn't be that far to reach Zecora, yet Twilight had to avoid the rain for she didn't know how different these colts were. Princess Twilight could sense their aura was different than any Earth pony, Pegasi, or unicorn she has encountered before. She felt Zecora might have the answers that she needs.


	2. Meeting Princess Twilight

**Three Brothers sent to another world. Let's see what happens to Milo, Ben and Remy.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I own the rights to Milo, Ben, and Remy._

Chapter 2: Meeting Princess Twilight

"Ugh" Milo said holding his head. "What happened to us? The last thing I remember was that we were hurling into some unknown land."

Ben rose up as he was the second to wake up. He looked at his brother and laughed. Milo growled as he looked at Ben. He wondered why his brother was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"Look at yourself," Remy smiled.

Milo investigated why Ben was laughing at him and his new appearance made him shriek like a girl "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

Ben kept laughing only for Milo to smirk "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You look just like me, but with wings."

The middle brother inspected himself in the same mirror as Ben and screamed "WHAT AM I? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

As the two brothers raced around the room to scream about their new forms, Remy woke up. He heard his two brothers running around the room and screaming their lungs off. "Wha….what's with all this screaming?"

"Remy, I am not sure you know, but we aren't human anymore." Ben stared at his brother.

Remy raised a brow wondering why his brother was talking in nonsense. He looked at a mirror and his mouth dropped. His eyes widened as his mouth quivered. Milo knew he had to calm his youngest brother down. This was a lot to take in for him.

"Brother, now it's perfectly fine to scream. Just calm down and let it all out. We are here for you. We understand what you are going through. We know that…."

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH, I'm a unicorn. OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh." the youngest of them bounced around the room in amazement. He couldn't believe he was a unicorn and that he was also green, his favorite color. Both Ben and Milo were both dumbfound while watching their brother be captivated by his new form. Unlike them, Remy was enjoying his new form. He bounced around as he was excited for where they were.

"Brother, you are okay with being whatever we are. That does remind me, Ben, What is this place exactly?" Milo screamed at his brother before turning to Ben to wonder where they were.

Ben wasn't sure where they were. Remy couldn't contain his excitement anymore "Well, from the looks of it….We must be in Zecora's hut? If we are here then that means that we are in Equestra. That also means we are in….."

Milo and Ben looked at one another. They saw their brother rambling until Milo halted the younger eccentric stallion "Hey, Earth to Remy. Want to let us in on where we are?"

"Well, we must be in the world of Ponies. We're in Equestria." Remy smiled

Milo's eye twitched as he couldn't believe they were in the girly show that his youngest brother watches. Of all places, why did their luck have to land them in this place? Milo groans as he couldn't believe this was happening to them.

Ben looked at Milo and Remy. He knew he had to step in to stop his brothers from fighting "Hey, you fools."

Ben hits them both in the head with his hoof as he continued "Instead of us yelling at one another, maybe somepony can help us out. I can clearly see this wasn't our landing."

"When people crash into another world, there should be some kind of crater or something." Ben continued.

"Ben does have a point." Milo said searching around for three crater "Maybe somebody brought us here?"

"Somepony brought us here?" Remy corrected his brother, who merely growled at him. "Don't you start that pony language."

Ben stares at the red stallion "I thought you said you didn't like the show?"

"Fine, I watched an episode, Are you happy?" Milo crossed his hooves and let out a little steam.

"Look maybe somepony must have brought us here. We just need to figure out who brought us in this hut and hopefully find away home." Remy shook his head.

Suddenly, the door opened up in a purple aura. Remy, Milo and Ben both looked at the being that entered the room. Milo felt confused wondering who this mare was. Ben and Remy bowed before the unicorn with wings. Milo looked at his brothers and lowered his head.

"Yo Rem, you have watched this show, who is the purple pony with the wings and horn on her head." Milo said feeling puzzled

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle," Remy whispered "I will help you get home if you play along with me."

"Okay, you three stallions want to explain to me why you three were soaring into the Everfree Forest." Twilight said as she circling the three stallions exampling them and curious at the same time.

"Well, we are…." Milo was about to speak, only to have Remy plainly tell her straight.

"We are from another world and we were sucked into a portal leading us into this world." Remy told her. Milo and Ben realized what their brother was doing and tackled him. This made the Alicorn step back in their aggression of the smaller creature.

"We're sorry about our brother." Milo grinned

"We will be just a minute." Ben held his hoof in the air and dragged their brother into the other room where they could talk in private.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Milo growled "You were about to tell her what we were...are...Arghhhh"

"I said go along with me." Remy yelled "Besides, she knows what we are going through. She was once a visitor to another world."

"Look, that's nice and all, but I think we should tell her we were ordinary ponies that was passing through." Milo looked at Remy.

"Yea, we were passing through, huh? Milo, we were soaring in the sky like shooting stars. I highly doubt she will believe our story about being ordinary ponies."

"She is just a horse with wings and a horn, I highly doubt she is that smart." Milo felt irritated.

"Don't you insult her like that. She is a pretty smart mare. I know someone here who could use some smarts." Remy growled at his brother. The two brothers glared at one another. Ben was worried that they were battling one another rather than battling the way they should go home.

"Will you two shut up and let me think?" Ben said slapping both his brothers over their heads with his hooves. The two rubbed their heads and apologized to Ben.

"Now look, it seems that this Twilight Sparkle has rescued us and wants answers to who we are. She must think we are friend or foe, so we must convince her that we are friends and just want to go home." Ben held his brothers in his hooves. Remy and Milo nods. "Now, we can tell her we are from another world, but Remy you can't tell anypony here of how you know them. It will be too suspicious and who knows what we could alter by staying here. Is that understood?"

Remy sighed in disappointment "Understood,"

"Milo, I need you to bare this world until we get back to our world, understood." Ben glared at him

"Yes sir," Milo grumbled

"Good." Ben said with confidence. The three exited their private area in order to clear things up with Twilight.

* * *

Twilight stood up once more seeing the three stallions returned. She was suspicious of them at first, before she saw the blue pegasus stepping forward. "Greetings Miss Twilight Sparkle, my name is Benjamin. These two are my brothers, Milo and Remy. We have originated from another world. We were accidentally sucked into a portal that led us to your world and into the current predicament we currently face. We want to thank you for rescuing us. I don't think we would have made it out of such a storm without your help."

Twilight giggled feeling how well mannered the pegasus was speaking to her. Rarity would probably fall head over heels over this pegasus. Twilight smiled and welcomed the pegasi's thanks. "You are welcome, Ben. So, you three come from another world?"

"…And we wish to get back home." Twilight heard the red coated stallion tell her. She felt much imitated by his presence. Ben held his hoof to him and Twilight looked at Ben as if he was telling his brother that 'will you let me finish?'

"Anyways, we were hoping in your kindness that you would let us stay somewhere for a while until we can find a way to go home? We don't mean to cause you any trouble." Remy stepped forward.

His two brothers glared at him before Twilight smiled. She could tell that Remy was the runt of the litter. "It is no trouble at all. I am sure there is a place in Ponyville you three can stay at."

Ben and Milo turned their heads towards Twilight, who was smiling at them. "I can't turn away from friends that need my help. But, I need to know that I can trust you three."

"You can trust us, Twilight Sparkle. I give you my word that you can trust us." Remy grinned offering his hoof to her. Twilight was about to extend her hoof, but Remy felt a little nervous "Sorry about that, first time doing this sort of thing."

"It's quite alright" Twilight smiled. This colt is just as nervous as Fluttershy. Twilight turned her head to Milo, who wasn't too trusting in her. She could tell he held much anger in himself.

Remy turns his eye to Milo before assuring Twilight "It's alright Twilight. Milo is just a little overprotective of Ben and me. Don't take it personally. He is always Mr. Grumpy Hooves."

Milo hit Remy over the head when Twilight wasn't looking at them.

Twilight grinned "I have just the place you three could stay at."

* * *

"I can't believe we are staying in something that only exists because it was a way to sell a toy." Milo whispered to his brothers. They were going to stay with Twilight in her castle. Twilight couldn't risk anypony discovering who they were if they were living in an ordinary house in Ponyville. Besides, she had enough room to house the entire town of Ponyville.

Remy kicked his older brother and walked inside the castle. Ben couldn't believe how many crystals he was seeing inside the castle "This place looks bedazzling."

"Thank you" Twilight nods to the blue pegasus.

Twilight concentrated on teleporting the brothers to the guest room in which each of them would be sleeping in one room, but in separate beds. "Here is your room, sorry if it's not much for you tastes. But, I am sure you three will fit in just fine."

"It will do very nicely, Twilight." Ben looked around the room and found the comfort of the room to accommodate his brothers and him very well.

Milo turned his head and nods "Yes, we will be just fine. We won't be staying here long. We just need to use it until we find a way back to our world."

Remy smiled but frowned when Milo just said his comments very quickly. "We can't thank you enough Twilight."

"Well, it's too late to do anything now; we will discuss a plan to get you guys home tomorrow. I will leave you three to prepare for bed. You must be tired from your journey." Twilight smiled "Oh, speaking of which,"

Twilight levitated a saddlebag in the air and put it on Ben's bed. She could tell it belonged to him since she found it besides the pegasus. "This is yours, I presume? I found it right next to you when you landed in the Everfree Forest. I didn't go through it. I felt it wouldn't have been right if I went through your belongings."

The pegasus inspected the content and nods to her. "Thank you, Twilight. It's okay though, you don't have to worry about a thing. I just felt it was some things that we might need in case if something happened to us."

"Well, goodnight gentlecolts. I will see you all in the morning." Twilight nods her head before she disappeared via her magic teleportation.

Remy didn't get a chance to say goodnight, but saw his two brothers relaxing. "I will be right back. I need to talk to Twilight about something."

"Don't be long." Milo ordered.

"Okay mom," Remy groaned as he ran out to find Twilight's room.

* * *

After a long day, Twilight could use a good rest. She sensed that Spike was waking up due to her teleportation disturbed his slumber. The alicorn patted his head to have him go back to sleep. She fixed the blanket he was using to cuddle with. "Everything is okay Spike. I just have some visitors from out of town. No need to worry. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay," He turned over to rest. Things didn't seem to be out of the ordinary for the dragon.

Just before Twilight could get to her bed, she felt a presence enter her room. She turned around spotting the green unicorn walking towards her so slowly. "I didn't mean to startle you. I forgot to thank you as well."

Twilight walked from her bed towards the green stallion and grinned at him. "I am sorry about that. You are quite welcome."

"Yeah, ummm are you feeling okay, Miss Twilight? I sense something troubles you so. I can listen if you want me to." Remy smiled "By the way, my name is Remy."

"Well Remy, it's nothing to be concerned over. I am just having trouble finding my place in the world. You wouldn't be interested in hearing me ramble on and on about it." Twilight smirked as she believed the stallion wouldn't listen to her words.

"Actually, I would very much like to hear what you have to say." Remy sat down to listen to her words like a young filly or colt curious about a bedtime story.

As Twilight begin to tell Remy of her troubles since her ascension into an Alicorn Princess, she was curious that he was listening really well. She has been finding it hard to understand what she was supposed to do with her royal duties. Remy sympathized for the alicorn. He and Twilight were kindred spirits in the form of what was their purpose in life. They both were seeking what was their role in the grand scheme of things. What was their role to play? Twilight gave her last breath and looked at the stallion. She highly doubt that he held the answer to her question.

Remy stood there amazed by the Alicorn Princess's words. The last episode he watched really felt personal to him. He realized that Twilight was staring at him. She would have wanted an answer. This made him feel very silly.

 _He is such a stallion. He probably didn't hear anything I had to say. he probably was just staring at my wings._ Twilight looked at him and shook her head. She was about to tell him off when he talked to her.

"Well, Twilight I think I might have an answer for you. Everypony has a part to play in this world. From the ground we walk on to the royal duties of an Alicorn Princess. Every creature has a job, a purpose; a desire and anything that makes the world go round. You have ponies you look up to that serve a purpose. My brothers serve a purpose as well. In our group of three, my brother Milo has brute strength. He protects us and does the heavy lifting once in a while. He is the provider in our family. My Brother Ben is intelligent. He is about to think his way out of a situation when he is able to know what situation it is. He was the brains of the outfit. I am still trying to find my purpose. How do I fit into my brothers? While I have fun in my life, I will learn what role I will play in this world. I am sure you will find that same purpose."

Remy continued "Where I can find a purpose and stick to it, where if it is here or elsewhere then I will be happy."

Twilight smiled but felt terrible. She had thought that he was like some stallions and would ignore everything she said, but he was a gentlecolt and listened to what she had to say. The purple alicorn felt touched. "Well….that is some rather great advice. Thank you, Remy."

"I aim to please, Princess Twilight. I know you are a great princess and an intelligenct young mare. I think you just need to keep trying your hardest and live the life with your friends." Remy bowed before Twilight and smiled.

"I bet from where you come from, you have a lot of friends." Twilight smiled as she figured this stallion must have a lot of friends. His childish nature and his outgoing attitude must have earned him many friendships.

"No, not really," Remy patted her on the head. Twilight was shocked that the stallion that gave her great advice had no friends.

"Wait, I am confused? I am sure you must have a lot of friends. You are just playing with me." Twilight wanted to make sure she heard him just right.

"Well, not exactly. Most people that are in my world tend to find me a bit creepy and socially awkward. I mean I am sure that people enjoy my company, but it's probably just because I have Autism and they just sympathy with me."

"Autism?" Twilight tilted her head feeling muddled about Remy's words.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe one day tomorrow I will tell you more about it?" Remy patted her head and helped her in bed.

"Goodnight Princess Twilight" Remy walked to the door to say goodnight.

"Goodnight…..Remy" Twilight smiled once more.

Once Remy was out of the room, Twilight used her magic to teleport herself to the room where she kept all her books.

Autism was a word Twilight was unfamiliar with. Once Remy had told her these words, this sent the Alicorn into investigation mode. She levitated all of her books in order to find out what exactly this Autism was.

Was it a Disease? Was it a weapon? Was it something that only was found in their world? She had to know for the sake of her mind feeling at ease.

What is this, Autism? Twilight asked herself as she started to levitate the books that were about diseases, syndromes, disorders, or anything medical. It would be the first set of books that she would look in. She wasn't going to rest until she found out what it was. It would take her all night for this hunt.

* * *

 **Well, what you think?**

 **I kind of like Remy in this story. I like the other two a bit more, but let's see what the next chapter holds. Until then, see you later.**


End file.
